Mysterious Magic
|kanji=Ｍｙｓｔｅｒｉｏｕｓ　Ｍａｇｉｃ |rōmaji= |english=Mysterious Magic |band=Do As Infinity |song number= 17 |starting episode=Episode 204 |ending episode=Episode 214 |previous song=STRIKE BACK |next song=BREAK OUT }} Mysterious Magic adalah Lagu Pembuka ketujuhbelas Fairy Tail (Seri) yang dinyanyikan oleh Do As Infinity. Karakter yang Muncul Lirik Versi TV Rōmaji= Yume wa soutou Danger! Crazy Game! Kanaeru made Endless! Forever! Aseraseru Voiceless Whispers Kizutsuitemo akiramekirenai Nobody can stop you Omou mama ni kakemaware Wow Wow Mysterious Magic, Wow Wow Kizuna dake shinjite IBARA michi wo tsukisusume Wagamama kimama na Dreamer Mysterious Magic Nobody can stop you Omou mama ni kakemaware Wow Wow Mysterious Magic, Wow Wow Kizuna dake shinjite IBARA michi wo tsukisusume Wagamama kimama na Dreamer Nemuranu yumemiru Dreamer Mysterious Magic |-| Kanji= 夢は相当　Danger! Crazy Game! 叶えるまで　Endless! Forever! 焦らせる　Voiceless Whispers 傷ついても諦めきれない Nobody can stop you 思うままに駆け回れ　Wow Wow Mysterious Magic　Wow Wow 絆だけ信じて　イバラ道を突き進め 我がまま気ままな Dreamer Mysterious Magic Nobody can stop you 思うままに駆け回れ 　Wow Wow Mysterious Magic　Wow Wow 絆だけ信じて　イバラ道を突き進め 我がまま気ままな Dreamer 眠らぬ夢見るDreamer Mysterious Magic　 |-| English= The dream is considerable Danger! Crazy Game! Until it fulfills Endless! Forever! The irritating Voiceless Whispers Even if I get hurt, I can’t give up Nobody can stop you Running around as you want Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Believing only in bonds Pushing through the difficult path Willful carefree Dreamer Mysterious Magic Nobody can stop you Running around as you want Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Believing only in bonds Pushing through the difficult path Willful carefree Dreamer Sleepless dreaming Dreamer Mysterious Magic |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Mimpi itu terlihat berbahaya! Crazy Game! Sampai itu terkabulkan Endless! Forever! Yang mengganggu Voiceless Whispers Walaupun ku tersakiti, aku takkan menyerah Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu Berlari sekeliling yang kau mau Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Hanya percaya pada ikatan yang mendorong jalan yang sulit Mimpi yang sangat bebas Mimpi yang tertidur Mysterious Magic Mimpi itu dilihat berbahaya! Crazy Game! Sampai itu terkabulkan Endless! Forever! Yang mengganggu Voiceless Whispers Walaupun ku tersakiti, aku takkan menyerah Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Berlari sekeliling yang kau mau Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Hanya percaya pada ikatan yang mendorong jalan yang sulit Mimpi yang sangat bebas Mimpi yang tertidur Mysterious Magic Versi Lengkap Rōmaji= Yume wa soutou Danger! Crazy Game! Kanaeru made Endless! Forever! Aseraseru Voiceless Whispers Kizutsuite mo akiramekirenai Nobody can stop you Omou mama ni kakemaware Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Kizuna dake shinjite Ibara michi o tsukisusume Wagamama kimama na Dreamer Mysterious Magic Michi wa touzen Long and Winding Road Chikazuku tabi Darkness! Evermore! Madowaseru Heartless Angel Hitorikiri ja tachiuchi dekinai Nobody knows the truth Ichikabachika kakete miro Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Joushiki ya genkai wa Monogatari no komori uta Nemuranu yumemiru Dreamer Mysterious Magic Mune no oku no Atsui honō ga Michibiiteku yo Nobody can stop you Omou mama ni kakemaware Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Kizuna dake shinjite Ibara michi o tsukisusume Wagamama kimama na Dreamer Nemuranu yumemiru Dreamer Mysterious Magic |-| Kanji= 夢は相当 Danger! Crazy Game! 叶えるまで Endless! Forever! 焦らせる Voiceless Whispers 傷ついても諦めきれない Nobody can stop you 思うままに駆け回れ Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow 絆だけ信じて イバラ道を突き進め 我がまま気ままな Dreamer Mysterious Magic 道は当然 Long and Winding Road 近づく度 Darkness! Evermore! 惑わせる Heartless Angel 一人きりじゃ太刀打ちできない Nobody knows the truth 一か八か賭けてみろ Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow 常識や限界は 御伽話(ものがたり)の子守唄 眠らぬ夢見る Dreamer Mysterious Magic 胸の奥の 熱い炎が 導いてくよ Nobody can stop you 思うままに駆け回れ Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow 絆だけ信じて イバラ道を突き進め 我がまま気ままな Dreamer 眠らぬ夢見る Dreamer Mysterious Magic |-| English= |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Mimpi itu terlihat berbahaya! Crazy Game! Sampai itu terkabulkan Endless! Forever! Yang mengganggu Voiceless Whispers Walaupun ku tersakiti, aku takkan menyerah Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu Berlari sekeliling yang kau mau Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Hanya percaya pada ikatan yang mendorong jalan yang sulit Mimpi yang sangat bebas Mimpi yang tak tertidur Mysterious Magic Jalan pastinya Long and Winding Road Perjalanan yang mendekat Darkness! Evermore! Menyesatkan Heartless Angel Sendirian saja kita takkan bisa Nobody knows the truth Mempertaruhkan satu sampai delapan Wow Wow Batas pikiran Cerita yang tak lagu tak berawan Mimpi yang tak tertidur Mysterious Magic Didalam dadaku Akan kunyalakan api yang membara Di sepanjang jalan Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu Berlari sekeliling yang kau mau Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Hanya percaya pada ikatan yang mendorong jalan yang sulit Mimpi yang sangat bebas Mimpi yang tak tertidur Mysterious Magic Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Tema Pembuka